Even though children are increasingly playing with electronic toys, there is significant development that can be gained when children play with non-electronic toys. In particular, the non-electronic toys encourage the children to develop their creativity.
One such type of non-electronic toy involves creating a fort using tables and/or chairs. One part of the creativity relates to making the fort from objects around the house such as by positioning chairs with respect to the table to at least partially enclose the area beneath the table. Another part of the creativity relates to playing in or around the fort that has been built by the children.